jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Taizo Yoshida |epidirector = Jiro Fujimoto |anidirector = Tomoaki Kado Shin Hyung Woo |anicoop = Ryo Kobayashi |key = Manabu Imura Zenjiro Ukulele Mari Futamatsu Toshihiro Irie Noriyasu Murata Kiyotoshi Aoi Tomoaki Kado Mayumi Oda Hideyuki Sugiura Kanetoshi Kamimoto Aya Nishimura Akie Muratsukasa Dai Imaoka Megumi Honda Ryoko Kawamura Ryo Kamei Hideaki Matsuoka Masaki Kosaka Masafumi Nomura White Line :Cha Myoung Jun Tatsuya Shirai |2ndkey = Manabu Akita Shunichi Ishimoto Kumiko Kawahara Kimitaka Ito Yuuko Kamiyama Michiko Takegami Ai Mochida Jin Hirakawa Takashi Nakamichi Tomoki Hirano White Line :Sul-ah Kang Hyun-ae Kwan Myung-ju Sim |designcoop = Masahiko Komino Jun Ishigami Megumi Itoi Gorou Murata |airdate = March 16, 2013 |endate = April 1, 2017 |opening = BLOODY STREAM |ending = Roundabout |previous = A True Warrior |next = The Ties That Bind JoJo }} is the twenty-third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the fourteenth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 103 to Chapter 106 of the manga. Summary After tying and choking Joseph to the stone wall of the central pyre with his severed arms, Wamuu unleashes his Final Mode attack the Atmospheric Rift. Using special tubes to suck in the air at high speed to eject it through a thin slit like a blade made of wind, the Pillar Man threatens to decapitate Joseph although the fire somewhat hides Joseph's exact position. However, the force of his inhaled air starts peeling away his own body. Joseph throws a firebomb at Wamuu, who cuts it, but then lights Caesar's headband with the pyre and throws it. Wamuu unwillingly sucks the embers of the headband and the oil from the firebomb and explodes. JoJo has finally won the battle. Wamuu is reduced to a head but Joseph feeds him a bit of his blood as a sign of respect. Some Vampires barge in to kill Joseph but Wamuu protects him as a sign of respect too. Having spent the last of his strength, Wamuu asks Joseph to drink the antidote in front of him and then turns into ashes, scattering in the wind as Joseph makes a last salute. Remembering Wamuu's ironclad code of honor, Kars is affected by the death of a servant of his caliber. However, he still steps forth to battle Lisa Lisa. Incidentally, he executes some Vampires who try to sully Wamuu's name. Kars takes Lisa Lisa and Joseph to a strange construct named the temple of Piz Bernina, and the two decide to fight with their favoured weapons: the Light Blades for Kars and the for Lisa Lisa. Strangely, Kars exudes no killing intent as he disappears in a flash of light. Lisa Lisa does detect Kars and smashes his face, but then the real Kars stabs Lisa Lisa from behind. In contrary to his claims of fighting honorably, Kars has used a as nothing counts but the final victory. After claiming the Red Stone of Aja for himself, Kars sends his vampire army after the weakened JoJo. However, Joseph is rescued by Stroheim and his men, along with Speedwagon, Smokey and the Speedwagon Foundation Special Forces, who use ultraviolet lights to fight off the vampires whilst JoJo goes to face Kars. As Kars uses Lisa Lisa to force JoJo into a vulnerable position, Smokey reveals that Lisa Lisa is, in fact, JoJo's mother. Appearances |Av4=KarsAvAnim.png|Name4=Kars |Av5=KarsFake.png|Name5=Unnamed Characters#Kars's Double|SName5=Kars's Double|Status5= |Av6=StroheimAvAnim.png|Name6=Rudol von Stroheim |Av7=SpeedwagonAvAnim2.png|Name7=Robert E. O. Speedwagon |Av8=SmokeyAvAnim.png|Name8=Smokey Brown }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes